Oblivion
by Shelia13
Summary: Levy has been kidnapped by a dark guild. that's all you need to know, because Gajeel's convinced he has this situation handled.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_Once upon a time, in a place far away lived a beautiful maiden, she was loved by many, cherished by many-" _Levy paused her reading to look up to what was going on in the guild as everyone was suddenly running around wildly everyone jumping up and down excitedly for some reason anticipating. '_but yet in the end like all tales, that possibly aren't tales but the truth she died, leaving behind only one family member she who was only still young was hidden by the maidens fearing the evil henchmen, next in line to posses the throne" _. Levy had read this tale many times over it was about a girl in a desperate situation, she had to go threw chaos, to receive her throne only to get it taken away again, when she finally struggled for her throne back she had fallen ill and was killed by her own husband, it was quite a sad tale in truth, but it was also extremely lame.

Nothing, was on the shelf currently though, Sylvia had taken the last book and run off with Lucy & Loki to somewhere. "I'm going home for the day" Levy sighed standing up as the master nodded with her wave as she walked out the door. Unknowing that some of the guild members where watching, unknowing how people look up to her, unknowing what people thought of her, unknowing so many things, that soon she would've wished she had gotten to know...

"HI!" she smiled to the newest member of the guild joining only briefly as she was spotted hiding behind Gray (one of the very few people she trusted after the _incident_) "Hi...Levy-Sama." she whispered next to Juvia who was clinging to her like she was their daughter or something, the way she acted she could've been. All confused personality constantly changing raised by a madly in love water mage with an ice mage that was always acting cool and so **hot **not that she cared or anything it was just Juvia's taste, most the men in the guild where I guess you could say, possibly, okay truthfully it depended who, how, and when you where looking. *Sylvia* began shrinking down behind Juvia as Gray was raising his voice like the rest of guild members about to get into a fight.  
"Sylvia do you want to go with me?" Levy smiled knowing the library was probably not as loud as here. "No, I think I'll be fine..." Sylvia whispered shrugging as her Russian dress's (Juvia probably picked it out) fur fell over her face. "Okay, don't get into too much trouble" Levy smiled patting her silver hair; it had turned silver due to a magic overdose in one of the _incidents_ that was spoken of earlier.

"Levy-san you'll be back soon right?" Sylvia asked as Levy nodded "Of course I'll be back, I'll see you here later this afternoon just got some things to do" Levy sighed and walked off. Her feet sounding as if an echo faded behind them failing slightly at first than suddenly taking her pace "It almost sounds as if she where begin followed." Sylvia stated at the echo as half the guild shot sideways glances towards her hearts skipping a beat, as they all understood what she was talking about and went back to what they where doing. Well almost everyone, a certain iron dragon slayer that had just walked in was preparing to go on his next mission when he had overheard the comment putting everything back onto the bulletin board that he was looking at..  
"Where's Gajeel going?" Sylvia said still confused "Don't worry Juvia's sweetheart it's something Sylva will understand when you're older." Juvia smiled patting her on the head "Now you really do look like you're her mother, that's quite weird" Gray sighed shaking his head at Juvia smiling.  
Gajeel left them all talking rapidly over this not caring, he had heard it, what Sylvia heard, but not begin raised by a dragon and all she was very unsure about her huge amount of magic power, so he tried to stay away from the silver-haired one that was always sheltered by Juvia, he couldn't figure out why that girl was so close to Sylvia, first person was something Juvia rarely used unless teaching Sylvia about proper language.  
Gajeel shook off the thoughts that passed by him as he wondered about that girl that seemed to appear out of nowhere on day, but that was a whole different story all together.  
"Gajeel I'm worried about Levy." the girl whispered appearing outside the raining guild that mine as well be called a bar. "She's fine." he sighed he really didn't have to comfort her, but comforting Juvia was even harder, especially since she couldn't hear you when it was pounding out. "But I heard something out there, I know it" Sylvia mumbled, so this girl was more aware of what she could do than she realized which wasn't giving much away well because of that posture she always had, holding her hips when she was scared, frightened, lost, or didn't know what to do.  
"Fine I'll go look." Gajeel said finally getting up, probably another prank by MiraJane, but Sylvia wouldn't do it on purpose she must've been tricked, Sylvia wasn't dimwitted or a little kid, she just acted like a little kid because well she was amnesic and Aries was mostly her acting teacher, she had revealed she spent a lot of time with Aries and Loki, most of her childhood. It explained a lot truthfully, her lack of understanding in the human world, but also growing up their sometimes they had forgotten she wasn't one of them, and neglected to teach her how to control the abilities that would go nuts without it outside of the celestial world.

So that was most of nut-so's story, and if she was so nuts, why was he following Levy down the street anyway? Because secretly...he wouldn't admit it not even to himself, he wanted to follow her anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note- Well I wonder if that last chapter ended well, do you think I should've done a cliff hanging or been more dramatic? I mean there **_**isn't **_**supposed to be a dire sense to chase her down **_**yet**_**, but maybe I should've put something that would've put a little more, I don't know...adrenaline rush in it? Well anyway let's hope I get ****somewhere**** , and if anyone (in 3****rd**** person, who should I follow around? Levy, Gajeel, maybe Panther-Lily?)**

**Chapter 2**

The rain drizzled down lightly, splishing and splashing along the side of the road, Levy would be furious if her books got wet, he knew that, she wouldn't be out here for long anyway now. But something, just something made him walk a little farther as he looked towards the window, it smelled as if Levy had stopped at that shop days ago; her smell fading away, strangely enough that was too quick, even for a dragon's nose. "Paranoid" he whispered to himself beginning slowly to turn back, his metal boot scraping against the sidewalk, as if his feet where telling him to run, run with all his might towards her. He knew that, never, a good, sign.

"I can't be thinking like this not now, I have a mission tomorrow." he told himself walking away, taking one last sniff. It kind of shocked him what he had smelled, wet paper. Levy would've gotten those things out of her purse just so the books didn't get wet by now, he turned finally letting his sense get to him and began running off. As he finally got near he saw Levy crouching on the ground picking up her books. "See what happens when you let all this get to you" he thought/growled at himself. He looked towards Levy push her hair behind her ear, as she picked the books up stuffing them in those bag things so they didn't get wet.

"Let me help you with that **miss**" someone said coming up and collecting her books, Gajeel flinched it was like not a person in town _didn't _know Levy maybe if he just-

"Stupid don't make a fool of yourself" he told himself, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking up, casually like he accidentally stumbled a crossed her. "Oh thanks." Levy smiled finally zipping up the last book as Gajeel's metal clanked "hi Gajeel!" Levy smiled her head turning to face him as she smiled, "Levy! Move!" he shouted suddenly seeing the tilted smirk that appeared on the stranger's face as Levy stood up, he took her by the waist and disappeared. "Teleporter, I hate teleporters" he said out loud seeming calm and totally cool for a second while in his head he thought. "Damn it, I knew this all along why didn't I move sooner? What did I expect out of this? Does that mean creepy-girl-that-clings-to-her-and-Juvia is going to stare at me? Damn what now...Levy...what just happened?" banging his head off of his mental wall.

That _**wasn't **_the last thing he wanted to remember of her, seeing her smiling so happily to see him even though her books where wet, just to turn for one second that kindness of a stranger turning into deception and her shocked look on her face...and he decided right than...there would be many more memories he'd have of her. So many more, he was going to rescue her, one way or another.

If that meant swallowing his pride and telling the guild he'd do it, eventually. Just not quite yet...

**Ehh, I feel so uneasy about my writing right now, actually in truth I was considering giving up on being a writer everyone's always dis-encouraging me and telling me that won't be enough for money in the future, not you can do it...it's not like I was planning for the future, I just wanted it for fun...and what's the matter with a job that you like? And do you think Gajeel's a little out of character? I'm not sure I mean maybe he would've made it in time if he was even more in character; ugh this is so hard I still have no motives.**


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up later into the night not even sure how it had happened, or how it even happened. Grunting, he looked around for some reason everything felt fuzzy. This was nothing like the famous _Iron Dragon Slayer_ ambushed in the middle of the city and wake up hours later, still lying face-first into the cobblestone.

Gajeel slowly looked around taking an Indian style sitting posture as he looked around just barely remembering what had happened only a few hours before. It couldn't have been, there was no army waiting for him, just a single man. "That's impossible" he whispered to himself as he tried to remember more people, but it was just a single man, only a little taller than Levy himself, and he was about her age too, from the looks of him.

...Levy...He scanned the area for that bubbly blue-haired girl that seemed to always have a book practically glued to her hands. Sure, it was hard to look for her in the dark, but he was a dragon Slayer and who could miss that color of blue hair? It practically screamed "HERE I AM!"

Gajeel got up slowly looking around for any trace's he needed to track her down. Now the only question was...should he go back and get back-up? Or should he go alone? He thought it over quickly, Natsu would probably be pissed when he found out Levy was kidnapped and he didn't get to knock all of their heads in for what they've done.

Sorry Natsu, this was practically an invitation to him, an insult, a very threatening invitation which someone wasn't going to walk out of this party at all, alive, and that wasn't going to be him...or Levy. He looked around tracing down the street he had gone down the first time when trying to trace the teleport-er's trail, that's when the teleport-er had come back using a special kind of magic that had used a special magic that was to the smell sense, specially grafted to knock out Dragon Slayers.

He looked up towards the disguised building almost as if it seemed to be moving away at a very slow pace. That was it, it had to be that building reeked of what the old guild used to smell like, they weren't very good at hiding their presence to begin with, as he stormed down the sidewalk towards the place. Maybe he should've gone for back up, maybe just maybe that could've helped, but this was _**his **_problem starting, now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gajeel looked a crossed the room wide-eyed, as he had just broken into the newly reformed Phantom Lord's dark guild, it all seemed awfully ironic dreadful in what he could've imagined.

As he stared at Levy twirling and dancing around the room her hands swirling above her head as they moved in such a pattern for a spinning the purple dress, following her legs as she seemed not even to notice his presence with each step the newly pierced earrings dangling from her ears. It shouldn't be it shouldn't have been these stupid symbols should've never been able to touch her skin again, much less be near her.

Gajeel unnoticing moving his hand to his chest this random pain emerging, feeling as it would kill him seeing her there, completely cloaked in the Phantom Lord's mark and in a room covered in it. He knew what this emotion was now that he did a double take everything. The mark at the rims of the dress, earrings shaped in the mark, even the floor had the mark painted on it. It wasn't anger, no not such a simple word, it was a fury a burning wrath of hate for the dark guild to the point it could rip the whole guild down itself.

"Levy listen to me" he whispered moving to stand near her as her hands just slid into his gently letting her drag him along for the fear of hurting her. Gajeel stared deep into her eyes the feeling that was burying itself deep inside his chest growing stronger as he saw the emptiness, almost robotic not a drop of knowledge except obedience in those eyes unlike the time he had danced with her, when her eyes had sparkled laughing, brimming with foreign knowledge's that even he couldn't comprehend, ideas, hope...and that forgiveness he knew he didn't deserve.

Gajeel's arms tightened around Levy, maybe just maybe if he brought her back to the guild they could help. To any random stranger she would've been little more than a doll, a puppet, but to him this was Levy, the guild's Levy, the Levy he had slowly suddenly grown attached to without his own knowledge, his Levy.

"Oh please, that girl is only redemption to you, she's a poison." a familiar voice sighed as he turned to see the teen from before. "I'm second-in-command; also I'm in control of this, _little situation_." he smiled snapping his fingers as recognition barely rimmed Levy's eyes. "Gajeel? What are we doing here? Where are-" she mumbled her eyes slowly going to search the room, scan it, or even understand it. "What'd you do?" Gajeel growled at him "It's a magic, she's practically a puppet and only I can fix it." he smiled "Does it bring intriguing memories back?" he laughed still babbling as Gajeel struggled to make his fingers listen and not have them tighten around her arms in a protective stance.

The answer was no, he hated those memories, they haunted him stalking him, he dreaded them. Never able to completely erase them from the fragile corner of his mind, fragile it wasn't a word he liked one bit. But unlike him at least Levy was honest with herself that she was practically fragile, even when he didn't want to admit that corner of his mind himself. That one piece of his mind completely all about her as she had wormed her way into his mind without even trying, and that piece of his mind, minding how he usually acted, was extremely fragile.

"Levy was her name right? It should be almost impossible for her to forgive you, you destroyed her home, tortured her friends, humiliated her, even attacked her and tortured her and some people that act like her body guards? Am I right?" he said reading threw a file of his days before Fairy Tail, they had changed him so much, and to him it was all for the better.

Now everything, he had worked for, the people he had decided he wanted their approval from for once in his life, their trust, to be able to protect them like they each protect their guild, he had decided he wanted to be part of that, and now the one thing he knew he wanted the most, and deserved the least out of all the people in the world was going to be taken away from him, along with everything else.

"Do you hate me? For taking away something you can't have?" the 'second-in-command' sighed as suddenly Levy disappeared from his grasp as his eyes swung around to look at the suddenly empty space that he was holding onto so tightly, how could _she _have been taken from him so easily as he looked back towards him, Levy standing behind him staring off into the distance, not in deep thought, no that's when her eyes where usually so pensive, she was staring at nothing comprehending nothing.

"So I see you've received my invitation to rejoin us in our guild." someone said from behind the current next to Levy. Gajeel looked towards the person he knew they where probably flinching under his gaze Gajeel wouldn't miss of where that person was with his dragon slayer sense of smell not in a situation like this, that person reeked like the old guild master of the dark guild.

It sickened him to even think of the guild master standing near Levy, it may have been a new one but it still sickened him. "Please consider it." the voice said, stepping out from behind the current was actually a young girl to his shock, nothing like their ugly master. She was actually quite beautiful to rival almost any girl of their own guild.

Her voice smooth and persuasive as she looked down upon him, in the few fleeting seconds as she spoke.

"Or else Levy will have to pay with her life"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gajeel stared up at the woman, she must've been mad, crazy, or on the edge of death. No one dare challenge him in such a threatening way and live to speak about it, at least without a couple broken bones and a thousand bruises to tell the tale of his fury, not even a woman.

The low growl began rumbling in his throat, but it wasn't him the strange woman was threatening, it was Levy as her eyes fought back and forth between consciousness and that of a robot without the caster even noticing.

"Why would you want someone who'll be hidden behind your every step waiting for a misstep so they can kill you in your own guild?" Gajeel finally piped up considering the deal even if only temporary just to save her life; after she was safe he would make sure this bitch was dead.

"Most of my people want my head, you won't be any different, but you'll have a closer eye kept on you...for special purposes." The woman sighed seeming to have summoned a chair to sit on thinking this was going to be a long conversation. "Alright I'll explain to you the small details of this situation, no one, even with the one of the strongest will has ever broken the hidden-magic my assistant is using currently...also that's the reason he's my personal body-guard, second-in-command, and various other positions...so this girl, the one with the pretty blue hair, that you keep glancing at, is no different." the dark-guild master said placing her hand on her own cheek.

Seeming almost innocent in looks and the words in her head more evil than any man, woman, or monster could imagine. "So your only option is to say yes and if you want you can convince her to stay with us." The girl sighed looking towards her door. "my guild is strangely quiet...it's actually quite a relief, I think a lot of them use to know you, the ones that came on their own...what I need is a figure-head to control them...but one I have leverage on, that's where you come in." she explained.

"And if I decline?" Gajeel laughed slightly adding to the irony. "That's all I needed to hear, I know already you aren't going to even try." the girl said, suddenly seeming older as if her body morphed into a twenty-year old women sitting there in less modest clothing of a dark guild leader.

"You aren't scared of my younger form, it's a protection method don't mock me so quickly, what I hear is you're quite a weakling." She smiled as Gajeel stepped forwards quickly his step so quick, un-thought about, and angry it left marks in the floor. The Dark guild leader whipping out a dagger from her single sleeve pressing it against Levy's neck.

"Seriously? I've got a hostage and you're going to attack me blindly? Even if you do hit me I will kill her in a matter of seconds before I die." the woman asked still not bothering to give her name her smile becoming crueler. "I'm not stupid." she rolled her eyes as tons of metal irons suddenly surrounded her, barely missing her.

"But in other words if I kill you, my people will look up to me as their queen, than I will take over the world...for surely there will be some chaos, death, and other things at a dark guild master taking over as the queen...but when they need someone there I will be there to fix it all. Also I think I'll keep _her_." the woman smiled standing up glancing towards Levy. She was wearing an outfit relatively similar to the one that Lucy was wearing when she got to the other dimension.

"People will tell the story of how, the dark guild master of PhantomLord, had killed the remarkable, Gajeel Redfox, shortly after her legacy continued with the defeat of FairyTail themselves. Who came seeking revenge for their friends' deaths, what do you think?" The woman smiled as she stood up with a click, her shoes pacing forwards, her second-in-command slowly moving back towards Levy's side still on the other side of the room. "It's now or never." he whispered to himself storming forwards as if he wanted to fight the guild master hand to hand.

What happened next startled everyone as the few breathes hitched. "Solid-Script: Raging Fire!" Rapid clicks of Levy's shoes hit the floor as she ran past the guild master running towards the railing. "Gajeel!" her face looked as if in shock as she struggled to understand the world around her, never before had she not been able to understand the sight before her...she just felt so helpless.

"I really am sorry!" she shouted staring towards him, as the feelings that he wouldn't let surface on his face dwelled deep inside of him, seeing her staring at him blankly like she didn't understand anything and that she was so guilty...in that, _that despicable dress_. Gajeel glanced around the room towards the second-in-command standing at the chair with the woman still there.

There, he could take his rage out on him, it was his fault anyway. "Stay here." Gajeel said quickly as Levy let go of him finally so he could go pound some sense into this entire messed up guild.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Levy, we are going to stay in this guild." Gajeel stated out loud upon returning towards her side. "Wait, no, what about FairyTail? And Panther-" Levy shouted as a hand clasped over her mouth. "Don't say his name; they don't need to know more than they already do." Gajeel looked almost chocked up although the guise he wore on his face was completely serious.

Levy nodded tears quickly pricking her eyes hoping this was just a 'for now thing'. "I refuse to remove my FairyTail symbol for them" Levy snapped. "I wouldn't dream of it" they laughed as Gajeel glared at their sarcasm.

"Come on, they told me they've already got rooms ready for us" he sighed as they followed them up towards the corridors, Levy muffling a few coughs as she struggled not to break out into a massive panicked crying while they could all see her. "I want new clothes delivered to her room, without the symbol. No exceptions at all." Gajeel glared the second-in-command nodded. "What's your name?" was one of their last thoughts done their minds. "Tell me your name so I can know who I'm beating the pulp out of later" Gajeel sighed. "Pep, it's just Pep." He sighed looking at the wall. "And would you like your food delivered to your rooms or would you like to come down to the mess hall for diner?" Pep sighed as if he were bored out of his mind.

"How dare you, I wouldn't ever want to go down to that disgusting room, and even if I did I would abhor the smell of smoke that lingers in this place, how can you even live here?" Levy spun around shouting knowing that either her anger or sadness would some how get to her soon and she wouldn't be able to keep that remarkable composure she had managed to summon up.

"Don't get mad sugarplum"

"Don't call her sugarplum"

Gajeel and Pep argued glaring at each other, Levy slammed the door behind her quickly.

"It's not my fault she looks like a sugarplum!" Pep snapped as Gajeel glared at him. He knew it was his fault, all of his fault. Even coming here he couldn't save Levy, not immediately.

"Just don't poison our diners or I'll have your head" Gajeel said menacingly as he walked away towards the room to the right of Levy's own slamming his door twice as loud hoping eventually that someone would get the point. Even behind the closed door of his own brand new room, he could hear the cries of frustration in the next room over.

He hated the situation he was in now. But there was one thing he would at least do before they left and that was get _her _home, even alone if he had to. She still had Pantherlily, Bunny girl, even...sadly...Jet & Droy to go back too, she needed to go home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The room wasn't built by the most pensive person, because there on the desk lay several things he had spotted (and tasted) in which he had quickly discovered where iron.

Over farther a crossed the room was just a closet the door near it to the right, and to his left at the far end of the room was a window. Listening closely he could hear Levy being to slowly move about her own room until she sat down on her bed. Her room as far as he could tell was much like a mirror-image to his own, which meant the bed heads would be pressed up against each other with the separation of a wall.

Gajeel sighed from the bed where he had decided to position himself until further notice not really sure of what else to do for now. He could hear Levy sigh as she begun rummaging for tissues around the place probably to no avail. Gajeel knew he was exhausted from being confused of the teleporter and how he had even knocked him, someone as strong as he, out in the matter of a second..."it probably was prolonged, a second seems a little exaggerated" he thought to himself to being jostled around by these guild members from the past he would have rather buried under a ton of dirt. But he couldn't sleep, not in this new place, not with Levy wandering around in the next room over even if it was with the next room over. Not with the sound of the steps that had approached the door and slowly slid it open from the outside.

Normally someone wouldn't have been able to hear through the metal, but he was a Dragon Slayer Wizard. "How did you break that spell?" Pep's voice said it was practically a menacing whisper but it echoed inside of Gajeel's ear as he sat on his bed pretending to be asleep in case someone came in to check on their two 'new accomplices'. "I'm not telling you." Levy hissed back Gajeel hadn't expected her to have such a menacing voice towards anyone. He was unsure to flinch at the shock of it or smile at her bravery.

"I need you to tell me right now" Pep said as calmly as he could.

"No" Levy said simply

"That curse, spell, whatever you want to call it...it's one of my forms of magic and I will tell you...through all the generations it's been passed down through it's been used hundreds and hundreds of times, tell me what magic did you use to break it?" Pep growled as a loud bang echoed in the room.

"Get your hands off me" Levy snapped as Gajeel found himself moving instantaneously into the next room.

"Is there a problem?" Gajeel's voice could be heard from the dark corridor just beyond the open door he was defiantly not happy, especially not with the sight in front of him. Levy seemed absolutely furious Pep's hands curled completely around her wrists up against the wall seeming as if his sudden conclusion was to draw the answer out of her by violence.

"No" Pep lied storming out as Gajeel glanced over to Levy. "Are you okay?" he asked as she nodded, she was lying to. The Indian burn remained clear on her own wrists as she attempted to hide it.

"You tell me next time he's anywhere near you, I don't want you alone with that creep" he stated. Levy nodded once all the words were out of his mouth. "It's no laughing matter." He looked her sternly in the eyes as she looked away. It was impossible to talk to her seriously while she was crying, right now would have been the point she recuperated but stupid Pep had to get in his way. "I think I want to go to the cafeteria." Levy whispered slowly standing up her small form shaking in nervousness. "I'll go, I bet there's plenty of drunk bastards down there already" Gajeel sighed knowing that if even one of them knew a fairy was here, one they would think about messing with, they would all come hunting her down. Pep was enough for him today as Gajeel walked towards the door. "I'll go get our dinners." He replied..."and ice" he would soon add after far he was far enough away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gajeel stormed down the stairs towards the kitchen were the guild master was personally over seeing the food, Pep hidden close by in the background. "You're going to poison it! You've got to cook it right or we'll all get tape worms" she was instructing as Gajeel took the extra time to shoot a glare towards Pep as the dark guild master turned to him from over seeing the food. "Gajeel, it's nice to see you here, I _was _just going to send you up the food but its all cooked wrong." she smiled in her younger form.

"Gajeel are you upset? My guild members didn't hurt anyone did they? I mean I haven't told anyone you were here yet." She muttered taking on the traits of a young child as Pep came near her a hand on her shoulder. "You're being too nice for a dark guild master, use one of your older forms." He sighed. "Okay" the young girl smiled as her form quickly adjusted into a teenager a little younger then himself maybe around Levy's age. "Is this old enough for you?" she sighed less enthusiastically.

"You haven't introduced yourself yet" Pep muttered as the woman slowly looked him over as if trying to get a good first impression. It probably wasn't working since he was still fuming. The girl sighed loudly "I don't want to" she muttered "you see I'm horrible at introductions." she looked up again.

"Name's May it's nice to meet ya" she said her hand shooting out for a hand shake and pulling back just as quickly. Pep opened his mouth to explain May's magic and than shut it quickly as Gajeel shot him a glare. "What did you do to the poor man?" May shook her head knowing that most people don't give him glares for made up reasons especially for his magic. You could go asleep and than wake up on the other side of the world with no way home.

"I came down here for Levy and mine's dinner I hope you weren't planning on starving us" he sighed grumpily. "If I did you would just start eating all the doors and that's a lot more expensive than normal food" May sighed shaking her head. Gajeel nodded. "Also I need ice and bandages" he said in a manner much like he had authority over them in which he did, at least in his own mind.

"Here we are" the chef sighed as May wandered back towards the food tasting it herself first. "Hmmm...I don't know is it supposed to taste like this? Maybe we should have a buffet instead." She sighed. "There isn't enough time till we dinner...the guild members will get rowdy." The chef explained as she nodded.

Gajeel quickly left with the dinners, nothing smelled like poison at least and the master had eaten it. But she probably did have the potion to fix it though...Gajeel stopped in the center of the hallway corridor on the way back to his room. "What did you do to them!? I specifically told you NOT N-O-T to upset them!" May was practically shrieking. "How am I supposed to get this guild's trust and faith if I don't have at least some advantage? Isn't that how it's supposed to work around here?" May was practically crying. "You don't understand, May please...you can handle yourself fine.." Pep muttered as Gajeel kept walking with a slight smile he was starting to understand May's magic and position now, and that put Pep, her body guard, all around teacher, and subordinate at a disadvantage to him.

Opening the door he found Levy wandering around her room. "Yo, want-ta have dinner with me?" he sighed as a blush covered her face as she nodded quickly. "Here it's what the chef made, May made him remake it several times." Gajeel muttered as Levy looked at him tilting her head. "May is the leader of this place." He simply stated. "Her current form is a teenager a little younger than you." He sighed as Levy looked up. "You know what I think I want to know a little more about this place, you know just in-case it's like a need-to-know. Plus it will help when our friends come for us." Levy said quickly taking a few bites of the food.

"Okay what I have noticed could be a weakness; it could be a fake weakness. But May doesn't know when to control her forms or which ones to use...So Pep is constantly having to tell her which form would be good for which situation, but her forms seem to vary by age only and doesn't affect her magic" he stated as Levy nodded mentally memorizing it.

"And Pep is her bodyguard so he gets targeted first." Levy sighed a flash of anger lighting in her eyes as Gajeel nodded efficiently. It was a good tactic but he knew he was probably going to try and target Pep alone.

"How long do we actually plan to stay here?" Levy muttered looking out her window it was as if the city was leaving them moving farther and farther away as the darkness shrouded it slowly. "I don't know but you are defiantly going home soon." He replied as Levy looked away setting her fork down on her empty plate staring at the floor.

"What is it?" he asked looking at her. "You didn't say 'we' does that mean you're planning on _not _making it?" Levy muttered under her breath just barely able to be heard by even someone who was raised by a dragon. "I have to plan for everything or everything goes wrong..." Gajeel said looking away he was afraid of where this would leave; he was never really that good with words to begin with. "What about love? Does it work that way too?" she muttered she had looked extremely sad as he pulled away.

"Just get some sleep Shrimp" he sighed patting her on the head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Levy sat in her room with what she could only describe as 'so many hours later' the moon echoing it's way into her room through the naked windows her hands curled around her knees as she tried to contemplate all the things he had said.

She knew she shouldn't have asked. It was just a little small slip of the tongue without thinking, and the truth hidden deep in her heart reaching out for a way out of the darkness. She shook her head away not wanting to know the truth on what she had felt.

Slowly she stood up wandering over to the other side of the room, they had been doing reckon for a while, on her. She wasn't sure if she should feel unsafe about that especially when she got back or glad that they had so she wouldn't get bored.

"It's a little suspicious that they're so hospitable even though they are a dark guild." Levy muttered to herself able to hear the snores of Gajeel asleep the next room over. 'knock, knock' Levy blinked turning towards the metal door as she walked closer to it her slippers clopping against the carpet.

"Is everything alright?" May muttered still in her teenager form. As Levy nodded a chill running through her as she realized this was this woman who had requested her kidnapping, probably stalked her around for _weeks_ or had someone do it for her, daughter of Jose the one who had ordered her own attack and Lucy's back _then_, but was it really that bad? They had Juvia and Gajeel with them now. No it wouldn't escape her mind everything pounded in her mind and left her heart in a scar.

She wished the pain would slowly start healing as she stared at May, Levy's eyes becoming wide as her hands immediately swung up to suppress the scream of fear from realizing everything that this could mean, taking a quick step backwards her heart pounding like it was going to jolt out of her chest.

"What's wrong?" May muttered as she took a couple steps back. "Do-, Don't come any closer!" Levy's shaking voice managed to finally find its way out of her mouth as May's face melted in confusion.

"I'll use my magic on you" Levy threatened her hands immediately coming to the starting position for fire but 'iron' appearing instead as May locked the heavy metal door behind her. "Here Levy I'll tell you a secret, this is my true age...please don't be afraid of me." May sighed sitting on the floor.

"Why are you here?" Levy muttered a couple minutes later after recuperating May hadn't moved from the spot she had found on the floor. "I wanted to explain something to you, and maybe ask you a feel questions." May mumbled. "Like an interrogation? And you were going to wake me up?" Levy muttered. "No everyone knows if you wake someone up by leaning over them they scream and I wouldn't be able to ask you because I didn't want Gajeel's opinion I wanted _yours _and no not an interrogation there's not that many women in this guild I can talk too." May muttered.

"Okay opinion on what than?" Levy found herself murmuring. "How does your master run his guild, is it like fun? Or is the guild's mission supposed to be like a huge hassle?" May muttered. "yeah I guess you could say the guild is fun, the missions aren't always easy but they can be enjoyable, why are you asking me don't you run the dark guild?" May immediately turned bright red turning away at the question about the guild tears pricking her eyes. "_Stay strong Levy it could be a trick" _Levy thought to herself.

"Pep mostly runs this place...Jose, my biological father made me inherit this place after my mother died...Pep is mostly my teacher but I'm no good at this...I **hate **this place so much. I wish everyone would just listen to me and become a normal guild or it would disband already loosing faith in Pep and I." May muttered glaring at the floor as if it was the floor's fault she was stuck in this position.

"Than why do you need Gajeel and I than?" Levy questioned wanting to go home already knowing that they weren't truly needed there. May looked back towards Levy "Do you want why I need you or why Pep says I need you here?" she replied.

"Both...please" Levy muttered hesitant on the please, this was supposed to be an evil overlord of a dark guild. "Well the reason Pep says we need you is because he says we need to do a truly evil act to get recognized amongst the top dark guilds so he wants me to win Gajeel's trust and destroy the council...the reason I need you is because I want to prove to everyone that the light guilds are fun and we would do better being one." May was barely able to mutter as Levy slowly begun to understand her situation.

Told how to act, everyone expecting her to be an evil dark guild master, her best friend trying to show her the path she didn't want, deciphering between wrong and right, no one knowing the true her, constantly wearing a mask towards everyone.

"You poor girl"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Levy looked at her empty room. That's how the whole place felt...empty. Somehow they had managed to get Gajeel out for a 'mission' as a prisoner. What a laugh? They were practically prisoners and now they were going to be forced to do missions. Well Gajeel was, she was just leverage on him now.

Maybe she could leave here, leave him a note that he was escaping and that he better come back to her or _else_, well close enough to the note she would have left about her anger if he didn't make it. Or even thought about it.

Levy glanced at her hands there was a lot to process from the last several hours. May's tears as she cried like a child in her lap the night before over, like well a child, because they were just children starting to discover the world's evils and the world's lights maybe even something in-between.

She sighed standing up and walking over towards the bookshelf, scanning it, and sitting back down in her corner again. The room she was in now was completely dark with the curtains drawn it looked completely different from the morning where it was almost...happy? Mellow? Where as this it was completely dreary. She was tempted to laugh at the irony of the emotions spinning around her so quickly as she slowly shut her eyes entrancing her in various dreams.

*Dream*

It was the night of her kidnapping she was standing there at her desk rearranging books when Jet and Droy called to her from a different room near the front door for her to hurry up. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming" she replied cheerily dropping one book as a yellow paper fell out from beneath it. 'Don't go to the guild today!' was scribbled on it, apparently extremely quickly because of the slop-job on it.

"Levy what's that?" Jet's voice echoed, "Oh nothing..." she smiled quickly tossing it into the shredder and leaving out the door."Were going to the guild to get a new mission" Jet said as if he was ordering her, but the truth was it was a question "Are we going to the guild?" Levy nodded quickly a beat skipping in her heart. What was that note about?

The dream skipped to begin near a friendly stranger whose face became mangled under their raincoat right before grabbing her by her hair and teleporting to a dudgeon where she was left for who knows how much time.

That was until the doors opened, she tried to fight them off until she was completely drained of magic. It was Pep. He had come looking for her, for some reason or another she didn't care but he did until his hand engulfed her face only begin able to remember the fear, the panic, and the quick thought "oh my gosh he's going to suffocate me!" without really knowing why.

*Real Again*

Levy put her head on her knees curled up legs feeling safe that no one could sneak up on her where she sat perfectly curled into the bare corner of the room at the foot of the bed, and cried. She had now officially felt helpless.

**Author's note- Oh my god...you guys better love me so much right now...I've got over two hundred questions for my math class to do, my mythology final, and an essay to write and I totally ditched it all to come write a chapter for you guys, DIGITIAL HUGS ALL AROUND ANYWAY I really appreciate the favorites and the reviews! Also explanation on why this is a little confusing- I've got plans for chapters that need to be led up to but I don't know what to do with this one **_**and **_**my essay is a confusing report on the philosophy of the human soul **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Hey Levy, do you like it here? Does this place seem better than when you first walked in?" May whispered her steps plodding quietly along the long tiled hallways throughout the day it was the only thing that gave that place life was her quiet seemingly loud steps because of how quiet the place truly was.

"I guess, it is a bit brighter in here." Levy mumbled noticing the opened curtains. "It was truly a bother to open those." She laughed smiling innocently. "If you want this place to be a 'good' guild why don't you just tell them all to shape up? I mean it looks like they listen to you perfectly." Levy mumbled. "It's not that they listen to me because I'm _me_, it's because I am...engaged to Pep and he's fearsome to them." May said several moments of silence were met.

"You're engaged to him!" Levy accidentally shouted "It's arranged." She mumbled as if it were some sort of explanation. "It'll be fine" May added quickly waving her hand as they headed towards the library. "Here it is!" May sang "it's my favorite place in the whole moving castle!"

"That's amazing" Levy smiled looking at the library collection that could become a good rival between the _Disney's beauty & The Beast's _library. "Yeah, it's kind of like that" May smiled at the great-big collection. "It was the one thing my dad paid attention to before his disappearance. He left all this specifically for me." May smiled it wasn't this great-big happiness or even a sadness; it was a mellow smile as if she favored a memory that also caused her great pain.

"Stay here all day if you want to, I'm sure they'll be back soon...I've got to go check on some things." May stated, unlocked the library, and than left. "It's nice" Levy smiled wandering around the library. "...it's just not the same..." Levy sighed wondering where Gajeel had gone, on what mission, and feeling as if this was all her fault...

*Later, very much later*

Levy wandered around her 'room' sighing dramatically as she finally went to the wall to pick a book up off of the shelf. It was exhausting just to stay in this room from day to day, Gajeel was supposed to be returning tonight, but than again he was also supposed to return _yesterday. _It must've been the worrying that made her exhausted.

It wasn't like her guild-mate had been forced to go on a mission with the enemy, late at night, avoiding capture, and all the while worrying if she were strong enough to survive in a dark guild all on her own. That's why he came to save her in the first place right? Levy sighed looking away as she noticed something on her windowsill. 'Meet me at 10, library?' was scrawled on it.

"Gajeel? Is he back? Was I asleep?" Levy mumbled slipping on her shoes as she headed towards the library carrying the letter closer to her chest as she ran in the direction as fast as she could remember which way it was. "Come on almost there" she smiled to herself the wind from running messing with her hair as she quickly plodded along the hallways that were surprisingly empty.

"Gajeel?" Levy shouted grabbing the door knob of the library and swinging the door open as a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her in meeting a face-to-face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Levy opened her eyes that were shut from the wind. "I'm going to kill you!" Levy shouted as Pep smiled wiping his face off with his sleeve. "I don't think you'll have time to." He laughed as she barely missed kicking him he had teleported to the other side of the library.

Levy found herself so angry she didn't even have time to shout her incantations before her magic quickly appeared around her, surrounding the library with fire, a cage of 'iron' slowly surrounding Pep in some sort of cage as the fire danced around the cage. "I hope you cook!" she shouted tears streaming through her own eyes. At least this meant one thing, Gajeel was part of that group _he_ was defiantly back now.

"Too bad for that...I'm sure it would've made a great meal, sculpture or something." Pep sighed standing beside her as she felt flame emerge onto her hand as she smacked Pep in the face. "Oh look you landed a hit." He sighed reaching for his face as he noticed it would possibly turn into a scar in several minutes.

"This is going to be so annoying!" Pep shouted kicking her as she felt herself slam into a shelf. "That really did hurt." Pep babbled heading for Levy's crumbled form on the floor as she struggled to push herself back up. The flames she had gathered herself burning the tips of her hair.

"Hey Pep, why do you hate me? I've never done anything to you." Levy mumbled as Pep reached for her hair thrusting her back up into a standing position. "I find you so annoying, so the truth is I like it when I see the tears come to your eyes. Also the reason Gajeel left, it must've been you when we couldn't find him it had to be your fault. I lost so much power." He sighed like it was an every day sentence.

"But that's alright; if he never gets you back he'll never leave us again right?" Pep assumed himself with the thought. "You're wrong, extremely wrong." She smiled "Why, how would you know that? Once part of a dark guild, forever part of a dark guild." Pep laughed. "People change. And I think Gajeel likes the way he **has already changed**." Levy smiled kicking Pep in the gut "Solid Script: Iron" Levy smiled thrusting the iron at Pep. "Almost" Pep smiled teleporting to on top of one of the bookshelves than quickly to the upstairs.

"You should be careful Levy, you might get burnt!" Pep laughed practically dancing around upstairs, he was playing...just playing! What an insult!

Levy found her words circulating quicker and quicker until the library was in absolute chaos. Flames poured out from the sides of the shelves, iron sculptures everywhere, even some of Pep's magic had blown up the books.

"I feel dizzy" Levy whispered after finally landing another hit on Pep's already burnt face, with his burnt exterior clothing, his cape had melted already piling somewhere amongst the books' ashes. "By the way Levy, the reason I wiped my face is my lipstick is extremely poisonous you wouldn't be able to feel it, but it's already circulating in your system." He was laughing, the reason he was laughing was because he knew he'd win the whole time even if he died she wouldn't have been able to figure out she was poisoned. "On top of that smoke inhalation?" he laughed reaching for the key around his neck, the library key, and leaving with one last simple 'click'.

"You coward!" Levy shouted before falling to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The gray color filled the air, encircling and engulfing everyone who was currently in the moving castle as Gajeel glanced around finally finding May in the dinning hall who was frowning. "Master! The place is on fire!" the others' ran about freaking out while some tried to use their magic to control the smoke. "Sorry master but I can't get rid of it without the main source." One of the (more loyal) subordinates muttered towards May.

"such weak subordinates gather at this hour, my stronger subordinates are probably asleep since it's only now getting light-ish out. Gajeel don't worry these aren't my strongest." May sighed trying to look determined as she paused counting numbers on her fingers. "Thirty?" she questioned as a dark color enveloped her transforming her into an around twenty years old women. "So it's true she can't control her age without Pep" Gajeel quickly took into notice.

"What's with all this ruckus? And you all call yourselves a dark guild?" May shouted slamming one of her white boots (that had appeared with the transformation, along with some clothes that fit women for her age) into the skull of one of the panicked subordinates during her long stream of curses. "Everything needs to be under control quickly. Someone find where the fire is coming from!" May shouted as she stormed out the door.

Gajeel quickly turned away glancing towards a door that had been left open avoiding all of the commotion and storming up to Levy's room. As he swung the door open which blew out perfectly fresh air he came to his senses that she wasn't in there to start with. The frigid air brush his skin as he ignored it glancing at the open window with the darkness still peering into the room.

"Hey Levy are you in here?" he asked with a frail hope, he knew she wasn't, he wished she was. It was the only place on the entire ship that wasn't full of the intoxicating smoke. Even though it was usually there, the smell of smoke, he knew this one was different. It was the smell of fire.

Gajeel took a breath realizing with the smoke lingering in the air it had smelled as if she hadn't been there for several hours, maybe a moment or two in-between, but then had left again. He swung himself quickly out of the door shutting it behind him so maybe and hopefully once he found her they could just stay there until the ship cleared of smoke. He quickly followed where he presumed she had been, it was obvious that she was sneaking around to get somewhere. Well he had told her that he didn't want any of the dark-guild to see her, but where was she going?

"It's probably the library" he sighed angry at himself for not figuring it out earlier. Remembering the map he had glared at for several hours' only hours before finding the way towards the library explicitly quick.

He stared at the door in front of him; he would have been pleased with himself for tracking her down in such a big ship but there was another scent that he held deep rancor for that she was apparently following and left without her which was indeed Pep's scent. But that wasn't what bugged him the most. Levy's scent hadn't exited the library and

That was the part of the ship that was on fire.

**Author's note:**** Please don't be angry at me. I had finals, new state mandated tests, and the semester switched over all in the last week this is my first day off (or with a break) in a long time. And I also hope to the best this chapter was enough to please you or settle your anger! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Stay awake" she whispered to herself placing her hands firmly on the ground, they were so close but already blurring through the atmosphere. "It's because of the heat...I am not inhaling carbon monoxide..." she mumbled to herself looking towards the lower half of library. If only she could down to at least the door she would have the chance of surviving.

"Something to help me stand" she glanced trying to think straight as she could feel her thinking starting to blur together and black out.

As she glanced up towards the staircase a figure approaching at a steady pace. "Gajeel? No...he's not here right now..." she thought to herself knowing that this was probably a delusion. "Jeez Shrimp you sure are such a handful" he muttered picking her up as he walked back down the library. "Someone get some water in here the library is on fire." Gajeel shouted pointing behind him although they were new comers and no one would listen to her, his stature before being in a 'good' guild had reached them and they made sure to think twice.

"Yes sir" they muttered quickly. "Where'd you find her I've been looking for her all night?" May muttered incapable of keeping her older form in a panic back to her original age tears pricking her eyes as the people behind her whispered. "I knew she wasn't suited for a dark guild master"

"Tell me that twice...we all hoped she would grow up like a perfect dark guild's master's daughter but that didn't work"

"She's still too kind"

May was extremely quick to ignore these whispers. "You sure you can handle all of that whispering?" Levy muttered still half awake as May nodded "I am the dark guild master now...I must be stronger than their petty whispers. And Gajeel I am demanding where you have found Levy." May said in a more stern voice stomping her foot down to seem to fulfill her position better.

"I found her in the library." Gajeel said simply no resistance or anything just staring her down as her hair suddenly stood on end like a cat in its fury, May now in no different feelings. "Bring me Pep, now!" May immediately demanded raging around the castle.

"Your fiancé?" another mumbled while the other trembled: "we do us have to? I mean Pep...he's..." the person trailed unable to create a possible sentence. "Yes! Bring me Pep, as _your dark guild leader_ I demanded his presence!" May shouted swinging around as the doors slammed open at the top of the stairs.

"The funny thing about that is I'm staging a take-over" he smiled brushing his hair back behind his ear with a killer smile swords hanging from a wrap around his waist and a sword in each hand. "Honey your games as a pretend dark guild leader are over...everyone knows you are incapable of leading anyone to any victory." Pep smiled towards May's glares.

"You told me no one was in the library! These people are our guests how dare you lie to me!" May shouted "Well yes the reason she was in the library was my fault to" he smiled innocently like that was an accident. "What I want for my people is to lead them to peace where the world can see them as more than villains and they don't have to flinch at every sliver of light thrown towards them, and where they won't have to worry about it being snatched away...And _you _are bad for my people, I must expose of you!" May shouted picking up a sword from the table and pointing it at him. "Tonight I will rid my castle of you!" she shouted, minions from the magic 'Shade' appearing at her side.

And that is how a war that will change their fates begun.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

'_It's so dark...' _the words echoed around in her head almost as if they were far away. Everything was so odd it felt cold on the inside and yet warm outside of her own skin. Levy blinked struggling to wake herself as she glanced around the only thing visible was her shaking hand struggling to move on its own, barely a finger moved.

"Hello?" she muttered trying to assemble a sentence her hands beginning to shake from weakness and the panic of not being able to move. "Any...one..." Levy muttered curling her fingers around something surprisingly soft. "Where am I? Wasn't I in the library?" glancing around in her thought process shutting down at the idea of moving.

"Shrimp?" a familiar word muttered out into the darkness as she could feel her eyes tear up slowly struggling to blink away the burning feeling and the sudden strange sadness. "Gajeel, that you?" she managed after several moments. "Yeah, your finally awake, stay awake long enough to at least eat something this time." Gajeel's voice mumbled. "...I can't see very far...I can't move at all" she managed to mumble with the little breath she had.

"Here, I brought food...I got it from the fridge..." it was obvious he was fibbing as Levy barely managed to push herself against the wall to sit herself up the light visibly shinning into her room. "Why'd it seem so dark before?" she thought glancing towards the window.

"Hey shrimp, shrimp!" she blinked looking towards Gajeel who had a hand on her shoulder and was shaking her back and forth. "What?" she muttered "Don't zone out like that eat first." He sighed placing a plate on the lap-table that had appeared in front of her. "Where'd this come from?" she muttered "I put it down when you zoned out we don't have any clothes to change into if you make a big mess of yourself." He stated.

"I understand" several minutes of silence went by as Levy finally picked up her fork and started eating. "he's hiding this, maybe he thinks it's girly but he's a really good chef" Levy smiled to herself knowing he had actually cooked the foods, you couldn't get foods like this in microwavable boxes even with magic.

She glanced at him sitting on the other side of the room pretending not to pay attention. "I'm tired..." she whispered to herself beginning to curl up as Gajeel tried to collect her things without her noticing. "Don't go to sleep, wake up you've been like that for two days now you need to stretch." He said in the almost average fashion he could. "Gather up your strength you'll need all of it, you can rest when you go home okay?" he muttered getting up and preparing to walk out hesitating at the door: "Because Levy

I promise you will go home soon"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

****Light shone through the windows for the first time in days. Squinting at it as she clasped the bag tighter in her hand Gajeel's breath easy to hear close to her right even for a normal wizard. "I want you to come with me." she whispered looking at his feet firmly planted in the ground.

"I made a deal with May that I would stay here with her." he muttered she is mostly alone, but it's just not fair he was with us first we've been through our rough patches, well yeah there is how we met it still stings but...I want him to stay with me... I know it's unfair...but **I am** coming back for you. "Gajeel, you worked so hard to fix your name and get the trust of your guildmates...I don't want you to ruin it now FairyTail is your home to come back to, not just the place but the people too." Levy mumbled.

"hey Levy...when you get back there's something in your mail, I wanted to tell you...it was err really important." he sighed looking for the right words at the solemn scene. The two standing near each other one with a bag clasped tightly enough in her hand it could turn her hand red the other towering over the female the viewer unsure if the sun was setting to end a book or rising to start a new beginning.

"I think I already know what you wanted to tell me" she whispered glancing up towards him as they made eye contact.

His hands quickly reached up from their positions without warning grasping her face as they brought her face closer to him. The breath lightly brushed along the edges of each others, warmth radiating off of each other with the background full of romantic scenery the birds chirping. It was almost perfect. Right there that's where they were right **now**.

Levy could feel her eyes slowly closing as she could feel Gajeel's lips it shocked her that they weren't as rough as she suspected they were. She was half expecting him to feel like scales not only because he was a dragon slayer with most the characteristics of a the dragon whom had raised him but the rough beatings he usually got during his battles, not to say he was on the losing side but usually he was very violent in the battles.

She could feel his lips on the tips of hers, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as suddenly a door slammed open making them both quickly recoil from each other. "Okay, so i've made a deal with Gajeel were going to send you home...he'll come back as soon as i'm done with him!" May stated swinging around to face the other way it was obvious she was pretending to be the 'evil' leader again by yelling.

Levy felt the heat flourish in her face, it was probably turning completely red as the light began fading. "I've got one of the secret vehicles to drive you out...it's like...one of those machines you can ride on in snow and water, they look similar alright? I have no idea what it's called, I don't use it." May sighed as she handed Levy the keys. "You'll have to figure it out as you go...please don't crash." she mumbled.

"here" Gajeel's voice was almost unnoticed until she noticed a helmet quickly placed on her head. "Thanks, I will see you again? Both of you?" Levy muttered. "Yeah, we're going to win a war in twenty four hours at most" May was lying, it was obviously a lie.

"One more thing Levy..." Gajeel stopped pulling Levy's hand back. "What is it Gajeel?" she tried to fake a smile after their ruined kiss, everything finally starting to click into realization in her mind, and the possibility she may accidentally kill herself on the way home if she didn't learn how to drive fast. "If I don't come back to the guild in twenty four hours, I need you to tell them

I betrayed you."

****

Author's note: who HATES May now? Totally ruined what was going to be a good kiss (on my birthday matter-of-factly!). But hopefully that was enough to make up for being a couple days late totally sorry. But it's posted now! :) Which you guys should totally love me for getting it up 2/19/13 because i'm having a huge fight with fanfiction right now since it doesn't like the Google Docs program...


	17. Chapter 17

LEVY'S POV

**Chapter 17**

She slammed the keys into the vehicle struggling to turn it on the little thing barely fitting one person and an extra area for her small amount of food supplies in her bag. Surrounding her for many miles was nothing but sand-pits, darkness, and various animals both normal and magical digging their claws into it. "Rev the engine and get out before Pep even see's any of us are gone." she remembered May whispering as she was handed the key. May was being kept in the dudgeon but Gajeel was quick to make a pact with the X-dark guild leader.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Levy remembered asking right before taking off out of the back garage. "Of course, i'm one sexy deadly chick!" May smiled towards her as Levy could feel her face form a quick frown. "You're lying...you're afraid..." Levy muttered.

"noo..."

"You don't have to be strong for your people now that they've overthrown you, you both can come with me."

"Even after a leader is overthrown she must continue to do what she believes is best for her people"

"you're still afraid"

"Oh my gosh...it's so terrible! I was taking a stroll with my mother and it uh a uh they grabbed me off the street two years aaa ago and it didn't it...it was scary I didn't even know him..." Tears suddenly started gushing out of May's eyes as her voice almost pitched in a squeal. "It's alright." Levy smiled patting her on the back. "She's got to go _now_." Gajeel sighed unsure how to deal with the two. "And Levy, don't cry while driving save your empathy till you stop" Gajeel half-smiled. "Once they realize you're gone you won't have long to run..." May whispered "so make sure you figure it out soon" they tried to fake smiles at her in the cold brisk night.

Levy drove slowly out into the night not knowing how fast she should rev the engine terrified of going too fast for the fear someone might hear her, yet not too slow for the fear of being sighted. "I want to go home...but I don't want to leave _him_" she thought quickly struggling to keep control of the vehicle in her current state of mind, it wasn't hard to drive it was just that everything inside her own head clouded up rapidly.

"I've never even driven before, this thing, it's some foreign object..." she glanced down at the various controls and gauges with just letters and little dashes on them barely knowing what each of them meant, it was rare for such a thing to even be there everyone just traveled by magic. "It's a vehicle from an alternate future, where magic **will **die out eventually" May explained rapidly.

Levy glanced down at the vehicle it could disappear at any moment in time if the course of events in their timeline changed, but wouldn't she want that? To have this world of magic exist even longer? The magic that had somehow brought her and Gajeel together and everyone else in their guild. Would they even know each other without this world of magic? It was the guild of magic that brought them together. Levy shook her head rapidly there was no time for that, no doubts she had no idea what would cause this form of transportation to disappear if it could.

Finally home Levy walked in setting her keys on the table with a loud clank...everything seemed the same her books resting peacefully on the counter, her room was as it had always been...not a thing touched or moved, the place hadn't looked searched one bit. That was made Levy uneasy walking into a place that had not been searched, that meant they were watching her for days on end they knew which street she would take home on which night. Levy glanced up again towards her books...of course, she dropped those books on 'that' night in the street.

"Gajeel..." she smiled holding up one of the books and smiling at it. He had made sure it wouldn't get soaked anymore before he left to find her so long ago. How many months had it been? Was it months was it days? More or less than a week? It was impossible to tell because of how that machine moved.

"Everything's going to be fine in the morning...he promised..." Levy smiled crawling into bed, one shoe on and a frail smile containing only hope as her memories sung her to sleep like a lullaby...memories of a certain person which she would never tell anyone. Not yet at least.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Blinking slowly awake she reached above her to knock on the wall. "hey...Gajeel are you awake in there yet?" she muttered repeat-idly knocking on the wall until she was awake enough to realize it wasn't the sound of hard clanking with no reply but the soft strange knocking to the wood. "Where am I?" she muttered glancing around at the light slowly peeking into her room. "home?" she whispered staring at the familiar light pouring into her room, brushing along her face with it's soft warmth.

"I'm _home" _she whispered as if it hadn't fully sunk-en in yet where she was. "I wonder..." it was slowly hitting her that she had left Gajeel behind. "i promised I would bring him along...I promised we would come home together." she whispered "_you can't do anything, it's about to become a war zone in there." _ Her inner doubts were loudly shouting their words at her. "Ignore them...ignore them..." Twenty four hours. That was all she was giving Gajeel, he wasn't going to get to play big hero this time, this time they would come for him.

Levy slipped on a different dress for the first time in days, everything she slipped on felt as if it had just been washed. "It's better then it all being dusty." she smiled wondering who had been coming there at least everyday. "Luc-e, this is what Jet & Droy do everyday why are we coming today?" Natsu's voice echoed outside the building it was struggling to be full of complaint by it was also full of worry for his guildmates. "don't act so childish, plus I don't think Jet & Droy can clean her place right it's probably all messed up." Lucy's voice shouted.

"What should I do?" Levy's thoughts became rapid as she sat up in bed. Gajeel had requested she wait to inform her guildmates for twenty-four hours, but she also wanted to see them...maybe, if she acted like she had no idea what happened? or maybe hid? Or maybe she should just tell them. But if she did tell them, didn't that mean she didn't believe in Gajeel?

She shook her head climbing out of bed the rapid footsteps keeping in pace along with the beat of her own heart. "I've made up my own mind what i'm going to do" Levy whispered to herself skidding over to the door as she placed her hand on the cold now unfamiliar doorknob of her room.

It had been forever since she had been in there, she hadn't eaten anything out of the fridge, turned on the light or anything normal yet, she had to decide if she was going to tell to them the truth or a lie. The doorknob slowly begun to click on the other side. "It's now or never" Levy whispered to herself.

And swung the door open.


	19. Chapter 19

**Gajeel's POV**

**Chapter 19**

The place was what they had predicted it would be...a war zone. People choosing the loyalty of May knowing that they would be treated well or people running amuck and hoping to soon cause chaos after years of hiding quickly choosing Pep without a single doubt flashing in their eyes. There was no 'safe' or neutral zone it was all a war. Each and every single person wouldn't escape without at least a deep wound if they were lucky that was the minimum. For some reason neither of the leaders had made their move yet to engage the other.

"Your suggestions in the next war strike, Gajeel?" May asked her form was around the age of a 30 year old woman in a kimono, battle gear on the wall, holding a cup of sake. "You're the leader aren't ya? Can't ya figure it out?" he stated watching the door guard who was completely tensed at every shadow's movement. "of course! I **am **the leader of these people, and they will obey me." May stated as if it had offended her. "what are we to do mame'?" another muttered "Don't call a lady mame'! And we will come up with a brilliant plot that will overpower them all that's what we're going to do!" she smiled proudly as if she had already come up with an intricate plan. "sounds too simplistic." another stated "what's the plan?" the one from before asked looking at the excited smile on her face.

"I haven't thought of one yet" she said her voice still proud and her pose of confident unchanged as everyone looked at the floor. "great...we don't have a plan..." was a union sigh. "There's no need for a plan anyway, things just don't go according to plan when in a life and death situation!" May muttered sitting back down. "While they are all confident that we're weaker than them, we are going to refine our skills...while they're sitting around doing nothing of course...and then challenge them to a war...objections?" May smiled proudly towards her new found companions.

They all nodded seeming as if to suddenly understand that was what she meant the whole time. "We'll start in the morning." she smiled drinking up the entire bottle of sake on her own. "maddum!" they sighed as she dropped the bottle. "Didn't I tell you not to call me maddum!?" she muttered in annoyance. "you shouldn't drink so much sake...if your dream is to convert into a good guild especially under the age limit." one muttered words of advice. "have everyone assemble." she whispered carefully looking towards her attendants. "That includes you Gajeel" she stated as he sighed as if it were a great pain to handle slowly sitting down. Everyone had assembled in front of her like she was actually some great leader who had either conquered nations or didn't cause them a lot of pain. "You've all been through a lot along with this guild...my father and I have put you all through a lot of pain."

"This is the last time." she whispered passing out the cups of sake slowly as if it were a ritual each one with great care. Very few words unbeknownst to the rest of them:

_This will be the last time any of them are through pain because of me_

_and the last time for our sake celebration._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Lucy!" Levy smiled at the opened door where her friend stood. "_Levy? Where have you been?!" _Lucy shouted holding her friend who could no longer stand the tears running down her face. "I was walking, and there was, and a...a man and... and the dark guild and Gajeel..." Levy stuttered trying to keep the composure she had over the last several weeks in her panic from draining out of her body and confusing everyone. "Did Gajeel hurt you?" Levy stated at such a serious tone, Natsu looking down at Lucy confused. "No...that's wrong..he wouldn't he made me leave...he traded begin the _hostage _with _me_" Levy's voice had escalated dropped to a whisper escalated again and then finally became barely hear-able. "Go get _the nurse of FairyTail_" Lucy mumbled as Natsu tilted his head confused. "She's somehow suffering from smoke-inhalation." Lucy sighed.

"Lucy, I'm scared..." Levy whispered as her friend stroked her hair carefully placed on her lap. Levy knew she felt afraid yet at the same time she felt tired and empty. "Levy, you were lucky to wake up this morning...we're not going to let them take you again.." Lucy whispered to her friend. "Would you understand if I said that's not why? If I were stronger I think I'd run right back...but I don't know why..." Levy whispered as the steps slowly begun to click up the pathway.

"Levy...I think you're in **love**..." Lucy mumbled staring at her blue-haired friend. "Than whom do you think I would be in love with? It's not Jet nor Droy, they're more like friends." Levy laughed slightly. "It's Gajeel, Levy, Gajeel.." Lucy whispered as Levy flinched at his name begin spoken it was like a pain in her heart almost as if she had been stabbed. _You left him _her mind buzzed until it was near the brim overflowing with guilt.

_You left the man that hasn't left you side for days, so long you didn't even know you were together that long...he was constantly there even when you had nightmares he was right next door. Even defending you from Pep...and you left him..._in the middle of a war zone..._with Pep. _

"I left...I left him with Pep...I promised we'd escape together..." Levy whispered clinging to Lucy as she patted her friend on the head."Don't worry we're going to get him back soon he's our guildmate, and our guild doesn't give up right?" Lucy smiled as Levy grabbed her sleeve. "the guild we were taken too, is having an internal war...I don't want the others to be responsible for us...it's my fault..." she whispered. "Levy, if it's anyone's fault it's mine for not telling everyone before who I was when I first came to Fairy Tail." Lucy smiled.

"I know I should be terrified of those memories, but somehow i'm glad it happened that way, ya know? I think it could've turned out worse than it did." Levy smiled her eyelids suddenly feeling heavy. "Levy! Levy! Levy! Don't fall asleep!" Lucy's voice almost seemed to be fading from her mind. "Come on, they're almost here!" Lucy shouted curling her friend's head into her lap. "I haven't seen you two in forever! I want to see my friend's great big smile as she holds a book anything I want Levy you understand right? You can't leave me like this!" Lucy demanded as Levy reached her hand up towards Lucy's face, realizing for the first time in a while that her small hand contained so much more pallor than Lucy's delicate skin. "Find Gajeel.." Levy whispered

and then closed her eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"_hey there shrimp...I told you not to worry.." _his voice whispered it was so gentle almost like it was right next to her as she slowly peaked out of her eyes looking into the white room. "Are you alright?" he whispered there was a fragile smile on Gajeel's face as she stared back at him. "I didn't want to leave you" she whispered to him sitting up without taking notice of her clear white surroundings it was almost like a hospital room.

"leave me? You've been with me the whole time." his voice was so strong as his bawled fist banged against up his chest twice. _In my heart _he would never say something so cheesy out loud, she knew that. "Gajeel!" Levy cried suddenly pushing her head that suddenly felt so small against his chest. "I thought you, I left you in that horrid place." she shouted her fingers curled into his deep black t-shirt, his other hand curled through her blue hair. "I always loved this hair of yours." he whispered as she looked up towards him. "what?" she whispered as if she didn't hear him properly. "Nothing.." he stated looking out the window glowing in with white a mad blush a crossed his face.

"Levy, stay strong...it's not going to be easy." he said as she looked at him. The images fading "am I falling asleep again? No he just got back too, I want to ask if he's alright and check his injuries that were caused by me...no don't fall asleep." Levy's mind buzzed as she blinked open her eyes tears streaming down her face. A blonde curled up on the chair next to her a book wide open in her lap the unstable mummering of what was supposed to come next in Levy's favorite love-story.

"You've been reading to me the whole time, haven't you?" Levy thought looking at the roof. "Thank you, Lucy, but I think you'll need to wait a little longer for me to officially come home." she thought to herself glancing at the wall a stack of magic books, her coat, and some shoes. "He was never here to start with." Levy glanced at the floor. "But he was so realistic...I won't admit it out loud, at least for now...but I think Lucy maybe might be right.." Levy smiled at her friend sitting there in the probably uncomfortable metallic seat.

"here you are" Levy smiled placing a blanket over her as she reached for her own coat getting her shoes on. "I'll be back" Levy paced over towards the door picking up the books. "it'll take several days to get there, but since they're on a stand still..." Levy mumbled to herself knowing the guild wouldn't get any farther away.

Sliding the door opening quietly in the dark she couldn't help but notice it was either like a tragic romance novel or a mystery novel. "If it's a tragic romance novel I'll keep him as the one alive, even if I have to go." Levy whispered to herself turning to leave through the dark corridors as someone wrapped their arms around her head. "he wouldn't ever be happy again with your death...Levy you're the smart one...you should know he wishes to be in love with you...but struggled to ignore it, he doesn't think he deserves you're forgiveness. He isn't seeking redemption." it was _Natsu's _voice saying something so **deep**.

"Stay here let us protect you for him. He isn't weak to be put out like a candle." his eyes seemed so different looking at her. "It's not fair, I can never do anything for him! I can't even utter the words 'it's okay' because i'm not sure if that will make him feel better or make him remember!" Levy shouted towards Natsu. "I'm not strong but I want to show him I won't betray him, not like this...not like this." Levy shouted as Lucy somehow slept through it all. "Let me pass." Levy stated trying to seem determined.

"This is the first time Lucy's slept since your disappearance, for her sake can you please stay an extra day? We'll come with you." Natsu asked letting go of her as she nodded. "I'll agree to staying for Lucy, but only for a day until she falls asleep again..but you aren't coming with me. My friends should not die over my stupidity." Levy stated turning to leave.

"And oh yeah, one more thing!" Natsu suddenly smiled seeming kind of different and happier. "What is it Natsu?" Levy smiled a little bit as she crawled back into bed. "Apparently there's a supposed family member looking for you out in the waiting room can I send him in?" Natsu laughed. "_family?" _she thought.

"sure what's his name?" was what she actually had said as he ran out. "uh yeah, here he is...so I've been told." Natsu smiled as he walked in. Levy feeling her face scrunch up into a horrid grimace. Standing there in her hospital room was none other than

Pep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Levy stared at the man standing smuggly in her room, no not a man a monster. He had come back to get her, **again. **Somehow he was also speaking with Natsu, without Natsu seeming to mind "she must be terrorized from her experience, maybe I should come back." Pep feigned in his little 'speech' placing his hat on the wall. Natsu went over and picked up Lucy "I'll be right back Levy, i'm on guard duty next but please understand I can't just let her sleep in a chair" Natsu smiled shutting the door with his foot behind him. "_No, don't go..." _the words drying up in her mouth as she stared at Pep's eyes standing at the foot of her bed like nothing was wrong.

"**Monster**" was the first word that came out of her mouth fearing the loud clicks of Natsu leaving. "That's not a way to talk to me. After all I did come to check up on my dear family member." Pep sighed as she recoiled pressing herself closer to the back of the bed. Her thoughts were buzzing speaking for themselves: "_I haven't looked at any of the new spells yet, not the way I am now, no..." _ he was sitting at the end of the bed looking at the nurse's notes. "How'd you get in, how come Natsu didn't smell your evil-ness or something? What lies have you told my guildmates?" Levy stated suddenly feeling as if she could do this. "Stay strong, Levy_" _Gajeel's voice from her dream echoed again.

He glanced up from the notes and then back down to continue reading as he spoke "If you must know I told them that I was a blood-relative to Gajeel and my family really wanted to meet him, we thought he had gotten lost as a child and struggled to find him but finally to no avail we never found him only when he moved with Fairy Tail. And I put on a good show too...I'm surprised you aren't running away from me." Pep smiled looking at her. She knew her eyes must've looked like they were on fire as she stared down at him, "The minute Gajeel knows you've even been here for a second, not to mention lie to the people he's beginning to trust you are so dead. I have my faith in him." Levy smiled.

"You can't run from me, can you? You swallowed too much of your own smoke, huh? That's a little counterproductive of what you were aiming for wasn't it?" Pep muttered as he moved back to going through the document. "Why are you here Pep? You have Gajeel, why did you come back, it's obvious he won't work for you." Levy sighed placing her hands down on the blanket over her lap as her heart thumped mocking her perfect guise. "Two bad girls aren't you and May, huh? Taking my new toy away from me." he placed the book back on the end of the bed moving towards her.

"no don't touch me!" Levy put her hands up quickly through self-defense instinic. "Levy, it's alright." his voice was so gentle as her took her arms down the touch seeming gently as he pulling her shaking arms away. "_Why can he move me? Why does his voice sound like he's not trying to hurt me?" _Levy's thoughts roared. "Are you really a dark guild leader?" she held her words back for a moment as he looked down at her with eyes that seemed extremely gentle.

"Are you an idiot? Of course I am." he smiled down at her with **hungry **eyes. "get off of me." Levy stated. "such strong words for a magic-user like you...your mind isn't used as often as these hands i'm holding tightly in my own." he smiled as she looked up at her hands curled above her head. "Don't you dare touch me." she glared at him sitting on the edge of her bed. "Well, wouldn't I get caught if you screamed here?" he smiled over her head his hair brushing her face. "No one will forgive you. If you hurt their friends." Levy stated she knew she was shaking Pep's intentions he had made that almost painfully clear as if he had been trained from birth in violent fighting and she was a delicate wallflower to him. "There's always something I want to see..." Pep smiled licking the cheek of her face as she pulled away from him. "_Natsu how far did you go? Gajeel where are you?" _her mind was completely buzzing with questions, Natsu should've been able to smell Gajeel's scent on Pep, the dark guild, everything disgusting that went on in there.

"By **one **do you mean Gajeel?" Pep pulled back looking towards her eyes not a single speck of regret bothering his own. "I will tell you a secret." he laughed leaning towards her ear. "I _**killed **_Gajeel with my own hands. I took his head, hung it on my wall and threw it out when I got bored." Pep was smiling. "_Gajeel's dead?" _This time her words coming out of her mouth as she swore her vision was blacking.

"I came to claim my new toy, the one they let run away" Pep smiled at her.

"The minute they find us I will tell them that you threatened our guildmate in such a manner." Levy could hear her own voice giving off something similar to a shaking sound as she looked at him. "That's what's bothering you? I think it should bother you more is some other things, you see I like to steal things that belong to other's as a pass time. And in my eyes you belong to him, so I'm going to steal you...every inch." he stated whispering the last part.

"ANYONE!" her voice shouted as she decided even though she didn't have enough magical power or physical power to fight Pep, someone nearby might. "Don't call for them" Pep snapped as she could hear her head hit the back of the bored. "Levy? Are you alright?" Natsu's voice echoed as he opened the door. "great now she's falling asleep...I won't be able to do anything at this rate." Pep mumbled to himself. "Wait a minute, who are you really? You smell funny" Natsu stated. "I'm the one who first kidnapped Levy, and hurt Gajeel, here I'll show you." Pep smiled wrapping his arms around the unconscious as Natsu ran forwards just in time to miss them.

Levy could barely see Natsu's salmon pink hair as her eyes slide closed, her words only managing to come out as thoughts:

"_Natsu, Gajeel is alive right? Right?" _

**Author's note: Anyway I fixed the things that people were complaining about, so now everyone should be able to tell who said the last line.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Levy slowly begun to look around the strange room which she had indeed never seen before. Everything was hazy but it reminded her of a dudgeon she had once seen described in her own books. The walls were lit with torches and the door looked as if it were blocked off. Levy slowly climbed out of where she was laying with her movement suddenly being disrupted by clank-ing sounds as she looked down at loose chains around her wrists.

"Oh my gosh, where am I?" her voice echoed almost screaming in her head as she tried to retrace her memory back to the infirmary. Natsu and Lucy seemed to be doing alright, but near the end...Pep...Pep walked in...and...told her of Gajeel's death. "No, that has to be the lie" she thought shaking her head quickly as she went back to observing her surroundings.

"What do I remember?" her voice whispered in her ear, there was Natsu running out and then in again, Pep's threats, Pep had picked her one arm around her waist as her head was leaning on him in a daze and teleported them here. "_Where's here? How'd he make me suddenly leap into a daze? Is that part of his possession magic?Am I sick?" _her thoughts quickly jumbled as she tried to remember. He hadn't hurt her, yet. "I was left like this, and then he stormed out...he hasn't come back since, so he'll be back soon." she stated out loud.

"You're awake?" Pep's voice laughed walking in as he slammed the door behind him with his foot his timing was almost annoyingly perfect as she stared at up at him. "You don't need to give me that glare." he stated softly putting some sort of clothing down on the end of the bed. "I just want to talk...I have questions." Pep muttered sitting at the other end of the bed staring at the roof. "_I just want to talk" _his voice echoed in her head as she shook her head that had to be wrong...he wasn't like that with anyone, not even her...but there was always someone there when he tried to talk to her.

"Levy, no, he's not good...he's a kidnapper." she whispered to herself as he glanced back quickly. He got up moving towards her leaning closer than backing away sending her thoughts spinning as he pushed his hands into his hair walking away. "I'm sorry, I've always been told to make someone feel below you before asking them something they spill their information easily." he mumbled as he paced back and forth. "Why me?" Levy whispered staring up at him as he glanced down at her for the first time.

"You escaped my possession magic...May wants to do the same, she's not completely the same as the full blown possession magic of before on you...But the possession magic I put on her..." his voice became a faint whisper. "Does what?" Levy managed to ask. "It prevents her from murder, which as a dark guild leader is what she does...she wants to have this place with a burning passion." Pep turned back with such a dark look in his eyes for a minute she almost believed him, for a minute. "You're a liar, I trust May." Levy stated. "That's part of her possession magic, it's a tidbit of wanting to become a good guild, but the minute I die she's going to kill someone to _celebrate_ trust me?" Pep sighed coming closer as he put his hands on her upper arms grip tightening every moment of silence. "No!" Levy snapped suddenly slapping him in the face away as a bright red hand print glowed on his face which became distorted in anger. He was about to realitate when he took a deep breath, stood up, and began to walk out. "spare clothes are on the bed, they've never been worn so don't worry I bought them for you." he sighed as he opened the door, took a step out and turned around with a very simple sentence and than left again closing the door behind him.

"But remember, May is the enemy here."

**Author's note: we should have a vote of who's the good guy...May or Pep...but I get the feeling it would lean towards May anyway. Poor Pep I instantly made him the bad guy. Anyway any predictions?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Levy sat on her bed changed into a beautiful satin blue gown, slightly darker than her own hair color. Starring off into space, it was true that the two treated their 'guests' completely different. Starting with May: she explained almost nothing, locked her away in a room for days on end, fed her prison food, and didn't tell her where her family was and how they're doing. But Pep, although it had only been a couple hours a strong comparison to the time spent as May's 'prisoner', she had been told why she was there (to tell him the truth of how to break possession magic...which she didn't know), she was given a change of clothes, several books, even some other games, and meals fit for a princess.

She glanced at her untouched food careful not to be too underly cautious for the fear it wasn't **normal **food. "I wonder" Levy thought comparing the contrast, whenever May wasn't with her or Gajeel was away on a mission she was like a prisoner looked away in the room. Levy slowly got up for the first time noticing the FairyTail symbol shaped earrings next to her dinner. "_sorry about __**everything**__, but if you do like the earrings I got theses for you (a little piece of home), you know if you like the earrings and such." _Pep's note was written so neatly as she picked up the small rubbery symbol painted orange, smiling at it. "They're cute...but I wish they were from Gajeel.." she whispered to herself feeling as if she were going to cry at the mention of him. "I'll ask him myself." she told herself looking underneath the earrings. The first thing being a picture of her escaping...with **no one** chasing her. The next were pictures of her guildmates waiting for her, the one's that didn't know of her kidnapping **yet **sitting around merrily happy that she was back and in the infirmary instead, and the very last one was completely unlike the rest. Timestamped of only an hour ago. There sat Gajeel smiling as he stuffed a _necklace_in his pocket.

Another note at the bottom. "_Sorry about lying, but I'll tell you something that will probably make you happy...he put that necklace in a box marked 'Levy' soon after that. ~ Pep" _

"He's joking, I don't understand him" Levy whispered struggling to hide her smiled as she picked up the picture of Gajeel smiling that she had made it home even though he was still there, holding it tightly against her chest and cried sliding down to the floor. The door clicked open with quick steps towards her "Levy, Levy are you alright?" Pep was instantly right over her shoulder with worried eyes. "I'm crying out of joy." she whispered as he looked completely confused. "Thank you Pep, thank you." she shouted instantly pulsing up towards his chest and curling her fist around where a shirt pocket would've been, just above his heart, if he wasn't wearing a military-like uniform.

"Thank you for not hurting me, for letting me go without chasing me for a while, thank you for not hurting Gajeel.." Levy sobbed as Pep looked down at her, holding his arms around her as if he was unsure if he should hug her or not as he pushed her away slowly. "It's okay, this is all my fault anyway, it's my responsibility." Pep whispered as if it wasn't even one he wanted. "Your not eating." he sighed staring down at it.

"I'm afraid to eat it." she let fall out of her mouth as she turned red. "I understand" he sighed picking up some food and eating it. "here" he handed her the other food as she stared down at it. "Don't make me feed you." he joked as she turned red. "Don't take me so seriously all the time." Pep laughed setting up a table. "If you want to eat from a chair use this, or from your bed use this." he pointed at a folding table and then to a tray as she nodded.

"I'll be here it you need anything." he smiled walking out as he shut the heavy door with a smile. Levy picked up her food and slowly begun to eat as she glanced around the room, it wasn't so bad as she first thought in here. There was plenty to do, and plenty of space, even her bed was huge. And Pep had left the key to her chains on the dresser, maybe unintentionally since he didn't explain it...but he did glance down at it before he left and then to her chains, pretending not to notice. Levy smiled swiping up the key.

"**Maybe Pep isn't such a bad guy after all."**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Levy stared down at the book Pep had left her, it was a diary. "_Pep has been kind to me...strangely different from when I first met him...he even replaced the books that got waterlogged when he 'took' me, but I think when I get home I'll keep the waterlogged one's anyway. Gajeel's kindness is hard to notice, but I'm not going to forget it. I'll keep a reminder." _Levy wrote several other things down in her book before closing them as she got dressed in her dark blue satin dress. Right next to her diary was new pictures of Gajeel, planning on how fast he would get home with the occasional glance at his FairyTail symbol to remind himself that he didn't need to stay there.

"Gajeel why do you stay? Why do I stay?" she thought glancing at the mirror at her now curly locks. "I look like a princess trapped in a tower." she whispered staring at the reflection of herself. Spinning around she heard her heels click all the way to the door and swung it open (with some effort) confidently her eyes full of pride and bravery as she stepped out into the same style of lighting as she had before it was all they could afford.

Heads turned in the hallway as they looked at her, nodded and kept walking instead of trying to shut her up in her room again. "That's what Pep's been hiding? She looks like a princess." two mumbled back and forth. "The princess has come out of the tower she's been locked in has she not?" one shouted "about time you join the party." another smiled as Pep was standing with her food prepared at the center of the other-side of the hallway with her food. A smile slowly spreading a crossed his face.

"Pep, Levy has left her room!" they were cheering_! _It was the exact opposite response she expected to receive as she exited the room she had been trapped in for the last two days. "Please join us for dinner." Pep said extending his hand like a gentlemen as she nodded. "It must be good to be out of that room after two days." he stated as someone took the food and hurried back to the dining hall, an arm over her shoulder as to lead her there. "I think it's about time you picked your own foods you never give me your opinion on the foods." Pep smiled leading her towards the kitchen.

She gave him a faint smile. "I've been dying to know what you think I cooked them all personally!" he laughed his hand switching to drag her along like an excited child as his heavy shoes clanked against the pavement. "Do you really have time for that? I mean isn't there some war going on now?" Levy stated in unclear words.

"We go out to battle every morning, currently we're having something like a stalemate so we agreed a couple hours of rest would work for us." he smiled he looked enlightened compared to the last time she had seen him. His voice became a whisper "Levy...these are my people, right now they seem happy but if you look close enough the pain echoes loudly in their eyes." he begun whispering each word reaching her ear carefully. "These people were kidnapped from X-guild members, it's their children...say if Juvia and Gajeel where any older and _did _have children already? A single moment they would take their eyes off of them and they would be gone." Pep sighed as Levy looked around towards people waiting to go back home, waiting to go back to families, waiting to see the people they never met or were too young to remember, waiting for **years **to go home. In which_ May _wouldn't let them. They had been waiting twice as long as she had. And she had been able to escape quickly at least for a brief period of time.

She felt her lip quiver quickly. "Cheer with them...what they believe they are fighting for now is your's and Gajeel's _romance _**and **_freedom." _Pep smiled waving at one who showed them to the buffet. She felt herself turn bright red at Pep's last sentence, finding herself quickly sitting down with various foods that she used to eat at home.

Smiling, eating, and laughing just like at **home**, this must've been what home felt like to them, or what they want it to feel like. "So why don't they run? I mean all together?" Levy whispered "They fear May and her unlimited army, the strong ones who respect her as a dark guild master...the master of deception is her name...the weak ones fear her magic power 'shade', and everyone else she's all they've ever known they don't know what to do without her. But these people here right now, are willing to try and _live." _Pep smiled at their efforts.

Levy glanced over at everyone cheering comparing it to the military style of May's with only one question continuing to pass through her head over and over again, it wasn't one she could hide from very long. Levy set her fork down picking up some fruits...the red apple...the apple always referred to as poison in a fairytale...the one who ate it making the wrong choice. But her mind instantly blocked the information out running back to her question again:

"Who's the bad guy here?"

**Author's note: ****I posted four chapters (three so far, there's one more) today because two are for yesterday two are for today so I can catch up, I measured it out and it I post at least two chapters a day I'll be able to even out this with the **other **story (of a different series) I started writing. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**(Part 1)**

Currently there was laughter and joyous drunken celebration of hope. "I see my own future in that girl, it's possible we all saw her run...she made it home." one whispered an obvious smile on her face as that girl spun food around staring at it all. "So what are your parents like?" Levy muttered towards the girl. "Their mages, that stay at a famous guild...but after being here...I don't think I'm ready to join a guild at all...too many bad memories." the girl shrunk down to a whisper.

"Please don't get all depressed! I didn't mean it!" Levy shouted trying to cheer the girl up. "It's going to be alright now, I promise." the blonde girl whispered as the brown-haired girl turned to her. "I can't wait to meet my parents" she cheered as Levy looked gloomily over these children some of them were no more than twelve. "Why would a dark guild kidnap children?" Levy turned to Pep as he patted her on the head _like Gajeel would've. _"You're still counted as a child too barely twenty, why'd they order me to abduct you?" Pep sighed turning back to his meal.

"Was it your job to abduct all of these people?"

"...yes..."

There was a brief silence in-between the two sitting side by side. "That's alright...you should hear the story of the first time Pep brought one of the younger ones here." an older adult walked over leaning on Pep's head. "please don't tell her that story" Pep muttered. "See you're already a maddening red...I think I'll tell." he laughed looking down towards Levy. "The first time he had to bring here someone than ten here...he sat there and cried like a child! He said _oh my god, by the time you all get out of here you are all going to want to kill me_ it was strange at first, it was dead silence...but then we all started laughing...He was **and **has been the one to keep all of our hopes up for freedom." the person smiled as Levy nodded, the person leaned down quickly whispering in Levy's ear "But also before he was engaged there was this girl...and...and she...and he liked her...and that happened...and they did this...but also there was some of...that..." the person whispered as Levy felt herself turn several different shades, her face must've looked like an ever changing rainbow by now. "Hey! What exaggerated lies are you telling her?!" Pep shouted completely red in the face instantly standing up.

"Calm down little one."

"I'm not little"

The two argued back and forth, Pep was completely red in the face as he argued with the tall-man. Levy smiled watching them all. The peace was happy and joyful for only but a moment as suddenly the entire place shook with a loud clatter. Everyone froze instantly. "What was that?" Levy was the first to speak up as other's jumped tables and grabbed gear. Two male twins came to her quickly unfolding their hands in a friendly gesture. "May we escort the princess to her safe haven?" they said in unison as she nodded taking both their hands they lifted her quickly and placed her on the floor again over the bench. "Don't care about the food, the other side has broken their promise!" Pep stated, orders over if Levy ever came out of her room were obviously in effect, it was his job to keep the people fighting for their freedom alive.

"Lady Levy, this way." the shouted as she did her best to keep a hold of their hands. "But wait if I stay wouldn't I be able to see Gajeel again?" Levy shouted over the loud clanking of battle, the twins looked back at her with two pairs of sad eyes. "Duck" One twin grabbed her as they moved quickly to a wall hiding behind it with a massive explosion echoing around them. The other beginning to talk. "Listen to us, listen to us carefully, okay? We were all taken from something important do you know what we were taken from?" they whispered towards her trying to not to get discovered that they were alive after that explosion. She shook her head 'no' "Our girlfriend's, they were daughters of a famous Lord...but the Lord married a woman with a gene were they could **never **possess magical abilities for three generations no matter how hard they tried...so what this guild targeted was something close to them. If this Gajeel knows you're in this battle, he will surely run to your side...we can't have that...because..." there was another explosion as their lips kept moving in the impossible to see through smoke.

"-so then you must-but when you-" the point of the conversation was slowly begin lost. "I can't hear you through all of this." Levy shouted back as the twins looked at each other quickly beginning to move towards the safe room again. "Almost there." one smiled at her while the other kept a tight grip of her hand pulling her forwards as if she didn't even know the way to her own room. She probably didn't, but she wanted to believe she did because that meant she knew the way back to the fight...back to Gajeel.

A magic bullet pierced the air of the one who had a tight grasp on her hand.


	27. Chapter 27

3

**Chapter 27**

**(Part 2) **

The one turned to the other wide-eyed. "I'm alright take her" he coughed towards his brother pushing her into the other twins arms. "But..." Levy whispered struggling to go back to him. "Don't! This is a challenge issued directly to my pride!" the one on the floor shouted pulling the bullet out of his back. "This is also a reason we were chosen, they were jealous of our power." he begun to rise slowly as Levy went to help him the twin holding her picking her up bridal style and running. "No, don't...you can't just leave him there!" Levy shouted looking over his shoulder. "It's because I trust he can do this...I am the older brother, it is my responsibility to see no harm come to him." the twin replied to her panic slyly.

"Okay." she whispered with in only minutes she was dropped on the floor in the center of her room the blue satin dress instantly spreading around her feet. "trust in us" he smiled closing the door behind him. "That's the last time you're going to see him." her head pounded with thoughts of just meeting someone right before they die. "I don't want to sit on the sidelines all the time!" Levy yelled at the door, looking down at the pictures she had with a whole new perspective. Those weren't truly happy people those were people waiting for their friend to return.

"It's going to be alright..." she whispered to herself staring down at those pictures "It's time I leave...whether they like it or not." she sighed curling her hand around one of the draw's metal hooks slowly sliding it open to reveal a knife. "I hate holding these" Levy mumbled to herself looking in between the knife and the gun side-by-side. This gun wasn't like Alzack's and Biska's weapons, this gun wasn't using magic it was using real authentic bullets and would kill or fatally wound no matter what.

She felt her hand slowly clasp around the gun even though her mind was fighting the idea altogether, but her body was moving on it's own. "Gajeel's out there too...I'm not going to leave him like that." Levy whispered to herself moving towards the door slipping off her heels for better traction on the marble floors, and that her loud clopping-like-sound wouldn't be noticed by the enemy. "_What if May isn't the enemy?" _her mind screamed "I've got to trust my gut, and my gut says...May is our enemy." she told herself suddenly feeling reassured as she stepped into the place where the battle was going on.

Levy went through the instructions she watched Biska go through a thousand times over, it wasn't very different than actually doing it other then it meant she would have to take responsibility for someone else's life now. "the faster you do it the faster you can get it over with." Levy sighed aiming it at May, the responsibility for her life was enough to bare for the sake of Gajeel and the people who wanted their freedom...even if the council put her away it wouldn't change the heavy weight she would wind up carrying in her heart or the pride of the smiles on their faces when they were free. She pulled the trigger quickly.

"What the **hell** do you think you're doing!?" a voice snapped at her pulling her wrist high above her own head, she could barely touch the floor with the tips of her own toes. "_Levy?" _she looked into Gajeel's angry eyes which were suddenly switching back and forth between a billion & 1 emotions. He slowly set her down firmly on the ground before dragging her straight to the kitchen of Pep's home base. "He kidnapped you back?" Gajeel sounded extremely furious after their meticulous attempt to escape, she was standing there. "It almost looks like you're standing here of your own will. He didn't influence you again did he?" Gajeel sighed almost jumping up again when she didn't reply. "I'm out of the room on my own choice, I've decided that May is the bad guy here." Levy stated sternly.

"...er, Levy" Gajeel looked into her completely serious eyes. "But he-" Gajeel looked down as she grabbed his hand dragging him along to her 'safe-haven' shutting the door behind them. "I can see how this makes an impression." Gajeel looked around a little disappointed for some reason or another. "That's not what I want you to look at!" Levy stated as he noticed the blue, probably extremely expensive, satin dress Levy was wearing. "That wasn't in your closet." he sighed as she looked at him. "and how would _you _know what I have as clothing?" Levy glanced at him pretending to be angry. "Ya know, I notice some things to, like what people wear all the time." Gajeel said quickly getting a reply with a small annoyed sound from Levy.

He watched her put the knife down in the top draw leaving it open, he had already confiscated the gun. and pull out pictures stacks and stacks of pictures. "I don't know if this makes him a stalker or someone just trying to make **everyone **feel better without giving himself away to May but you could see his effort to keep these people happy." Levy said her fingers carefully grazing each and every single one of the pictures. Gajeel looked down at them unsure of what to make of all the pictures yet.

Another loud bang shook the building as Levy's hand moved instantly, too quickly, towards the knife hidden in the draw as she picked it up. "Levy" he stated wrapping his hand around her's with the knife in it. "What is it?" she sighed it was obvious in her brown eyes it was an undecided decision. "I don't like it." he said in such a casual voice it was almost confusing.

"Don't like what?" she replied confused staring at him only inches away coming closer and closer his breath came off of her skin as she stared up at him. "I don't like this knife in your hand. Not one that takes lives." he whispered as it flipped an engraving written on the knife. "_This knife shall be used to save only other's live, if it is ever used out of selfishness the user shall die themselves in a cruel death" _

"The knife is jynx-ed to do exactly that...even though I know what you went to do, in your head everything was probably jumbled...the knife could've also detected feelings of revenge if that would've happened." Gajeel stated. "I can't loose you. Not to them, I don't want you to be in pain because of **them**." Gajeel sighed as he suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"I see Gajeel remembers, how we first met, it must pain him so much to be here." Levy thought to herself as the knife clanked to the floor, tears going to her eyes as she slowly realized what she was going to do. "I can't believe...I mean...and...why?" Levy whispered as Gajeel stroked her hair. "When we get out of here, everything's going to be alright." he promised as the safe-haven's door swung open.

"Someone's endangering Levy." it was one of the twins back again to check on her. "No, it's Gajeel!" Levy spun around quickly getting out of Gajeel's grip and in-front of him before he could react a bright light glowing towards her as she shut her eyes with Gajeel beginning to say her name. It was fire magic, it was probably going to burn a lot...this twin's fire magic was so compressed it was worse then ironically a bullet. Gajeel looked towards her as steps from the other twin ran closer and closer.

"Lev-"

"counter effect!"

Everyone stood there in silence for but a moment until they broke out into argument. "You almost killed her!"

"What the heck were you doing!?"

"Who are you?"

They were all arguing the same lines towards each other. "Gajeel these are the two who apparently take care of me during a raid until we can finish this war." Levy sighed. "damn bodyguards their two good for nothings." he grumbled quickly as she looked quickly between the three. The twins made no counter-attack. "of course...we let you get close to the room without knowing who you were." they looked half-relieved and half-terribly disappointed in themselves. "hey Gajeel" Levy looked up towards him as he tilted his head "I get the feeling we're going to be alright." she smiled.

"the council is here!"

shouts echoed throughout the guild as everyone looked up towards the voices of hopeful cheers and panicked screaming. "Let's go home." Gajeel smiled picking Levy up bridal-style and trudging out with her. "Come on you two, I've got some people I'd like you to meet." Gajeel sighed as they looked at each other hesitant. "a whole guild full!" he laughed as they ran towards them. "So can I ask one more question?" Levy stated as they nodded. "Of course, we're all going to be fine now." they laughed. "How were you abducted? Or maybe when? What's your names?" she asked looking down at the two as they looked at each other. "Now that's an easy one." they both smiled together. "nineteen years into the future, we're only sixteen, we we're born two years into this future." they smiled. "And your names?" Gajeel grumbled as they passed Pep who gave them a small nod. The twins looked at each other.

"Ravi and Clem Redfox"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Eventually May was arrested for her crimes against humanity, kidnapping, and charges of murder. Pep insisted since he was, although forcibly, engaged to May that he take some of the blame. May was put in jail for life and Pep was sentenced to community service hours which he didn't mind because it was running a home for the people who couldn't, hadn't, or were unable to find their families until they did or wanted to go back. The council had covered up the entire incident completely for Gajeel's and Levy's 'involvement' in which they said a perspective could take it the wrong way to make it look bad on Fairy Tail's part.

On the other hand the guild was overly excited and rejoicing to have their old guildmates back. It was soon explained that almost no one was back from a mission during her kidnapping, and the master said they could handle their own strength because Levy and Gajeel were a quote 'un-stop-able team _together_'. It turned out that their Guildmaster was right soon after their quick return. The guild was highly impressed with the two twins and their time traveling genes.

"Levy what's the matter?" Lucy whispered as the guild fawned over the younger Redfox(es) laughing at how cute and unmenacing the sixteen year olds seemed in comparison to Gajeel. "Do you think...maybe he doesn't like me? I mean I don't have any time traveling genes." Levy whispered glancing up at Lucy. "you know things change over time." she whispered as Gajeel came over to her mumbling a bunch of things about raving lunatics. Standing near her, arms crossed, he stared at the baffled and confused twins. Each and every person must've been like an aunt or an uncle to them, addressed by such a title...but they were good at hiding who was their mother.

"What's got ya down shrimp?" Gajeel sighed his eyes didn't move from the two (who were begin paraded around the guild) once. "it's nothing much." she whispered as he looked down to see her looking at the 'children'. "A mother shouldn't look at her children that way, it's discouraging." Gajeel sighed as Levy flinched. "you don't think their your's do you? Is that what's got you down?" Gajeel laughed. "I've tried it, you've heard of magical hereditary...mine was that my family won't be able to timetravel i've tried breaking it so many times." Levy glanced up at Gajeel. "Then we'll just have to break it together...because those are your children." he laughed at her. "how do you know?" she whispered. "Their eyes, besides who else would there be?" he laughed as she finally felt herself turning bright pink as he **kissed** her.

**Author's note: I think I was highly influenced by a time-travel book was reading (no I haven't taken any experts from the story even if I reworded them I would've cited the story), I almost had Gajeel as the one Levy shot when she had a gun...but it reminded me of a fanfiction I read so I moved away from that. Anyway at first what I thought the twins looks like were Hikaru and Karou (- if those are spelled right) from Ouran High School Host Club...to big of a name FYI... but then I wound up writing that they were related to Gajeel...anyway two more chapters..here's why - I don't like numbers that can't be divided by the digit of five...discluding three, three's okay. Comments?**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm going to be lazy and skip Chapter 29 because i planned to end it at chapter 30...see why in Author's note on last chapter (it's mostly because i'm a weirdo) **

**Chapter 30**

Levy stood on the porch of her home rocking two twins back and forth smiling down at them. They were rather quiet for children, but it was usually because they liked to outside listening to the woods that their rather small town was surrounded by. It took Gajeel a while to get home but he built this house out here just for them.

They both had Gajeel's dark hair and as he said she could see her eyes in them.

"Hey Levy?"

"Back porch Gajeel!" Levy smiled putting some clothing over the magical line (a clothing line...but a magical one). He smiled down at them and then looked up quickly. "I just remembered that they didn't tell us if they got any dragon Slayer's powers." Gajeel looked at them with giant curiosity as they sat on the porch listening to Levy's laughter. "Two years later and now you're concerned!" Levy laughed. "I was before." he muttered a slight pink on his face. "The day after they left back to the future you ran around panicking that we would need kid stuff, even though there was two years left." she smiled suddenly their smiles faded.

"does it ever worry you that they are going to be kidnapped in the future by _that _dark guild?" Levy whispered as he looked down at her. "I bet they traveled back properly and were there just in time for dinner." he sighed. "I hope they don't have too many awful memories I can't rescue them from." Levy found herself crying into Gajeel's chest as he patted her on the head. "All's we can do is raise them to be strong. And fill them with wonderful joyous memories." he smiled as she nodded drying her tears.

The future ahead was bright for the two...as bright as a FairyTail guild member's was.

_**END**_

**Author's note;**** And no one ever saw the twins again...well that's a lie but I have a bad twisted humor...I guess this counts as a happy ending, it felt a little sad for some reason...bittersweet I guess...anyway please have enjoyed. I've been taking all week just to make sure this had at least 30 chapters I fell one short...but two were long enough to count as 2 chapters so maybe I went over? But I'm glad to everyone who supported me, I've never had any story this popular before...what I did was I wiped my fanfiction clean in the beginning of sometime last year (I think) and I started completely over already having a small fog of a plot in mind at least unlike my **_**other **_**old stories.**

**After this I think I plan to work on Sylvia's story (OC character apart of Fairy Tail referenced at a minimal in the beginning of the story)**

**Anyways Thank yous to: also these - (words) are my own comments**

**The various music/books that influenced my mind (even when I didn't want it)**

**My reviewer'****s:**

**SakuraIchigoDark (various comments...found them lovely, and helping me fix some grammar mistakes)**

**Ale McGarden ( this person only commented once but I loved the tone of left in suspense in their voice)**

**Piranha Pk (lol, I cheered at your comment ^Chapter13)**

**Levy Gardenia McGarden (inspiration and motives to keep going)**

**Leh Otome (for the encouragement when I wouldn't post the third Chapter and it stayed blank for over a month) **

**WaterPanda (chapter 3 was playing hide & seek)**

**pinkinanouart (making sure I space out my words)**

**Followers/Favorites:**

**SakuraIchigoDark**

**Lazyandloveit**

**Leh Otome (X2)**

**Levy Gardenia McGarden (X2)**

**Ravenred123**

**Zx009wrath**

**DewDropGirl**

**FairyVampire-Chan**

**Ferrii**

**I-am-a-fatass-monkey**

**MavisVermillion54**

**The Dwarf King Xsorath**

**WaterPanda**

**Bobilton**

**Ladyecco**

**queenmalika**

**wolfgurl1318**

**STATS (discluding this chapter)**

**We had over 561 views! The most popular day was last Sunday...the tenth to be exact. And the traffic graph shows 4,544 views. The seemingly favorite chapter was...Chapter 1 (154 people viewed) but discluding the first one since it's probably going to be the one viewed the most we had the most popular Chapter was 21...which entailed...a dream of Gajeel, Natsu saying something possibly clever, a brief appearance of Lucy (maybe some NaLu depending on how you look at it), and Pep showing back up for kidnapping attempt number 2! YAY, so anyway everyone ENJOY YOUR LIVES! **


	30. Oblivion question

Oblivion questions from the author to reader's:

Okay, I've been thinking highly about Oblivion and i'm not sure I absoultly LOVED Oblivion like it could've been better. So I wanted to know as my favorite readers your own opinions. Should I:

edit it but leave it all the same

edit it but change up some seems

leave it be and start a new sequel

or nothing at all?

Please vote by sending me PMs & reviews!


End file.
